


Walking Me Across a Fragile Line

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: A fist clutches at his hair, yanking his head back and sharp teeth prickle at his neck. Sam stills, panicked and trembling because, fuck, this isit-





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DickBaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/gifts).



“Shit,” Sam pants, “holy fucking shit.” Leaves and twigs snap beneath his boots as he careens through trees, hoping like hell he’s heading in the right direction. Dean and the Impala are somewhere,  _ safety _ is somewhere, but Sam lost track and he’s only got gut instinct to guide him as he desperately runs from the monster somewhere behind him. Gone is his gun, his machete, and he’s left with only bare hands and the endurance that comes with being a hunter his entire life. 

 

The world drops out from beneath his feet, making him yelp as he skitters down the bank toward the creek. Floundering across, Sam tries to scramble up the bank, only to have a heavy weight land on him once he makes it to the top. 

 

“Gotcha,” the vamp laughs, pinning Sam hard even as he struggles, fighting to free himself. Damp earth comes up in chunks in his hands, the chill soaking up through his shirt where his chest is pressed against the ground. 

 

A fist clutches at his hair, yanking his head back and sharp teeth prickle at his neck. Sam stills, panicked and trembling because, fuck, this is  _ it- _

 

“Pretty thing. You gonna be good for me?” The same hand in his hair shoves Sam’s head against the dirt, hard enough to stun as another tugs at his jeans. His belt digs in harshly before it snaps under the pull of superhuman strength. Down go his pants and boxers before he can get the world to orient around him. “Yeah, there you go. Looks good, looks real good.” 

 

Gasping, Sam renews his struggles as a thick finger pushes at his hole, a sharp, shocky pain as it shoves hard against tense muscle before pulling away. One of Sam’s arms gets wrenched up and behind his back, hard enough that his shoulder screams and he drops back to the ground, breathless with pain. 

 

“Gonna make me work for it, huh? That’s alright. I got plenty of time.” Sam flinches as the vamp spits on his hole, biting his lip against the sound that wants to escape as one of those thick fingers shoves inside. It fucks in and out roughly and he feels raw already. More spit, another finger and Sam kicks backward at his captor, only to end up pinned flat on the ground. Teeth sink into his shoulder, sending fire zipping through him and he can’t help but yell this time. 

 

“Couldn’ta behaved, huh?” the vamp grits, lips so close to Sam’s cheek that he can smell the copper of his own blood on the monster’s breath. “I could take more, you know. Leave you nice and  _ easy _ for me. S’too bad for you,  _ cher _ , that I don’t like easy.” 

 

Sam’s arm is freed, the vamp’s hand landing on his hip. More blunt pressure and the monster’s cock is splitting him open, shoving deep on the first thrust. Sam chokes on his scream as the vamp pulls out and thrusts again so fast he can’t even catch his breath properly. Horribly strong hands grip his hips in a bruising hold as Sam tries to scramble away, only to be yanked more viciously back onto the cock making room for itself in his insides. 

 

“That’s it. You fight. Go on.” 

 

Strangely, it’s that goading that breaks Sam’s will to keep fighting. He’s dragged back again to meet the vampire’s dick and he drops down to the ground, hiding his face in his arms, trying in vain to block out the world around him. Damp is seeping into his jeans, blood is soaking the shoulder of his shirt, and saliva is dripping down his balls as the vampire spits on his hole again. It hurts, Sam hurts, and his fucking cock is swinging hard and aching between his thighs. 

 

No more than he thinks it than the vampire reaches between his legs, laughing low and cruel when his seeking fingers find Sam’s dick. 

 

“Funny, somebody’d think you didn’t like this, trying to get away like that. ‘Stead, you’re gonna come for me, right on my cock.” 

 

Whimpering a denial, Sam clenches his eyes shut as the vampire strokes him hard, strokes him  _ well _ and he hopes the vampire comes before he does. 

 

As it turns out, that’s too much to hope for. The monster seems to be coasting on a steady rhythm, content to fuck and stroke until Sam’s shaking, pressing his mouth to his forearm to muffle his cry as he comes, splattering on the ground and over his yanked-down jeans. 

 

“Fucking  _ tight, _ ” the vamp grunts. It’s thrust go sharp, hard and only painful now that Sam’s orgasm has passed. Come floods Sam as it curses, and it trickles warmly down his trembling thighs as the vampire fucks him through it’s own orgasm. 

 

It leaves him there, the sound of it’s belt buckle the only noise it really makes before it huffs a soft laugh. “Thanks for the good time, hunter. Next time, maybe bring some backup.” 

 

Still shaking, Sam pushes himself up, swiping at his eyes before trying to yank up his underwear and messy jeans. He can’t quite get the button when cool hands settle over his own. 

 

“Sam. I gotcha, darlin’.” Benny buttons his jeans and straightens his shirt, pulling Sam into his arms as soon as his clothes are righted. Strong arms hold him tightly but carefully, and Sam wilts into the hold, hiding his face against Benny’s neck as tears continue to roll down his cheeks. 

 

“Hurtcha,” Benny says mournfully after a while. 

 

With a little hiccup, Sam snuffles and shakes his head. “Not anymore than I wanted. It’s just - it’s a lot.” 

 

Benny hums, kissing Sam’s forehead, running hands carefully over his arms and back, studiously avoiding the bitemark. It’s already healing, Benny’s saliva taking care of the bleeding and knitting the wound back together as they sit, leaving it mostly itchy. There are other aches, other pains, but they’re nothing worse than what Sam expected when he asked for this. 

 

“Can I take you someplace warm?” It’s then that  the cold and damp really registers to Sam, fabric clinging to his legs and chest, and the cold mud clinging to his fingers. 

 

“Please?” 

 

Benny hoists him up, superhuman strength letting him carry Sam easily. The bunker isn’t far, and Sam’s ready for the hot bath he knows they’ll take. He’s still sniffling even when Benny finally lowers him into the water, but he feels better wrapped up in Benny’s arms and being washed clean as Benny murmurs softly in his ear.


End file.
